The Dreamcatcher's Delusion
by Qualia Des
Summary: Here, Sakura, do you see this? It's going to chase all your bad dreams away. AU SasSakIta


Hihi, this is Qualia Des (formerly known as Tsuki no Akakage)!

This story shall be my first multi-chap fic (hopefully). Enjoy?

* * *

The sky was dark and tumbling, melting into water that rained down from the heavens in an unending roar. The streets of the small town by the harbour embraced the full onslaught, now looking surfaces wavering as the water upon them sloshed around from the faint winds in the distance. 

Sleet eventually faded out the streetlamps, and suffocated even the lights from the windows of the quaint houses lining the streets and roadways. And over yonder on the coast, the black mass of ocean thundered and roared like a living beast as its territory futher encroached onto the shoreline.

Soon, the hours drained away, the clock tower was ringing forth its mournful tones as it struck forth its funeral procession of 12.

_Dong_

_Dong_

_SHRIIIIEEK_

_Dong_

_Dong_

_BANG_

_Dong_

_Dong_

_Splash-step_

_Splash-step_

_Dong_

_Dong_

_STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE_

_Dong_

_Dong_

_Splash-step_

_Dong_

_SPLASH_

_Dong_

_Dong_

And its echoes were soon swallowed by the rain.

* * *

The Dreamcatcher's Delusion

Chapter One

* * *

The pencil spun up into the air, and fell downwards back into the hand.

And spun upward again.

Dropped again.

Spin-up, spin-down. Spin-up, spin-down.

The pattern had gone on for a while. A long while.

Noticing the sudden bright flash rebounding off the wooden utensil, the owner raised his eyes nonchalantly to glance over at the window. Black orbs narrowing, he deftly plucked the pencil out of its pattern, and with a quick flick of his wrist, sent it flying into the string holding up his blinds. Then, with a sudden _snap _the fibers unwounded and broke, sending the wooden slates crashing down over the offending piece of glass.

_Stupid sunshine._

Glancing back over his darkened office, while pointedly ignoring his overflowing inbox, he sighed.

"This is boring."

It was another happy day at the Konoha Police headquarters, and Uchiha Sasuke, the soon-to-be owner of yet another warning issued for his destructive behavior towards window blinds.

He rolled his eyes.

From what he could remember, his last warning had read something like this:

From: yo MAMA

To: Sasuke-BASTARD

Subject: Dude, stop killing window blinds.

_Oy DOBE. Obaa-san told me write this dumdumb piece of to you cuz she says I need practice writing these memo thingys…NO I DON'T SUCK. I SHALL ONE BE THE NEXT CHIEF OF HEADQUARTERS! BELIEVE IT._

_Owww...the old lady just_

_OWWW. THE OLD PIECE OF SH_

_OWWWWWWWW! FINE. I'LL STOP WRITING THAT. _

_Uhm, the … lady with big boobies behind me OW I WAS WRITING SOMETHING GOOD GEEZ says you should stop killing innocent blinds. (and like dude, I don't have time in my schedule to help you out of these jams all the time ;)) _

_So yeah, go petition for curtains! D_

_-Naruto PWNS you._

_PS.: You SUCK._

Sasuke narrowly suppressed a shiver. If he ever got any memos like that again…

_BLAM! BLAM!_

Oh no.

_BLAM!_

Oh bloody hell no.

Sasuke slowly turned to face the door, subconsciously cringing, knowing that the janitors would be out for his blood again.

Dust-clouds from the badly shaken door still floating, the thunderous pummels on his door stopped. Then all of a sudden, a loud nasally voice boomed, "SASUKEEEE-TEMEEEEEE! OPEN THE DOOR DAMNIT!"

_BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM!_

Eyelid spasming, Sasuke quickly grabbed a random binder from his desk, and held it up to shield his face as he braced himself.

_BLAMBLAM _

_BLAM_

_**BLAM**_

With the last resounding knock-body slam, his lovely sturdy oak door exploded open in a flurry of wood pieces, chips and the unmistakable flying nincompoop that was Uzumaki Naruto.

"NYAHNYAH NYAHHHH! I AM SUPERMAN!"

…and so the dear man of steel then landed beautifully in a heap of blonde, hideous orange tracksuit, while being speared by several thousand wood splinters. May his lack of fashion sense live on forever in our hearts.

Slowly moving the now mutated binder from his face, Sasuke quickly checked his black locks before peering over the frayed plastic.

"Oi, dobe, you dead yet?"

As if in reply, the blonde hairs of the corpse's head started twitching. The spasm quickly passed through the rest of the self-proclaimed Superman's body. Then, with a sudden "BANZAIIII!" He leapt up into the air, spinning a full 360 before landing feet-first on the ground prostrated in a thumbs up position.

"NO WAY TEME! I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO! I AM HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS (LATER)!" He shouted with unbearable enthusiasm. "BELIEVE IT!"

Despite Sasuke's usually rock-hard poker face, on that day, during that second, a _vein throbbed in his forehead. _And this entrails bad things. _Really_ bad things.

"You know, Naruto, that's the fifth door you've broken this month."

Naruto gulped. "Errr…m…uhm, well, it matches the floor?" he tried.

"That's because it's a _wooden _floor."

The blonde knew he was in deep doodoo now.

* * *

Hours after the mysterious bloodcurdling screams coming from Uchiha Sasuke's office, the current head of the Konoha Police Headquarters tried her best to ignore her upcoming migraine. 

Head bent, with the silken blonde strands of her trailing, she rubbed pads of her fingers against the sides of her forehead.

"Yes, _the two of you _have been assigned to another case. And no, you're not getting out of this one!" She shouted from behind her desk.

The yin and yang duo currently sat in front of her, the ebony-haired one glaring at her with a look that could kill, and the other immature idiot screaming various profanities at her. It was hard being Go Tsunade, but she tried. She really did.

"Obaaaaaaaa-sannnnn!" Naruto whined.

But with this last insult she just _couldn't take it anymore. _

Tsunade screamed, and stood up, fire blazing in her eyes. "SHUT UP NOW. YOU IDIOTS ARE GOING ON GOING ON THIS CASE TOGETHER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. _GOT IT_!"

Quickly cowed, the black and blonde-haired pair acquiesced.

Sasuke's last thought before he succumbed to the mind-melting powers of his boss's fury definitely had something to do with ruing the day anyone ever insulted Madam Tsunade's age.

When Tsunade finally calmed down a few minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting calmly their chairs, and playing a game of thumb wars. The buxom blonde rolled her eyes.

"Do you two even want to know about your assignment?" she sighed, staring longingly over at the cabinet that currently locked away her sake.

It was sad really, how the two best detectives in the city of Konohagakure were the world's most immature idiots.

* * *

**A/N**: 

Gwahh, sorry for the uhm...romantic-action-less chapter, but I swear Sakura and Sasuke will meet up next chapter..!

Uhm, yea, welcome to my first multi-chapter story, if its boring, sucky, and/or grammatically disturbing, you can flame me…by REVIEWING! If you like it, you can send your words of neverending love to me…by REVIEWING!

…you see where this is going? XD


End file.
